What Happens Now Lasts Forever
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Inspired by the episode No Good Deed, what if Stella found out that Mac went after Ella. Will she be able to cope and tell Mac how she feels about him and herself. one-shot


What Happens Now Lasts Forever

Summary: Story was inspired by the episode No Good Deed, what if Stella found out that Mac went after Ella. Will she be able to cope and tell Mac how she feels about him and herself or will their friendship become strained.

A/N: Was going to make this a multiple chapter story, but decided to make it a one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this episode, or Mac, Stella, Ella or anyone else from this show… I will add the small convo Mac and Stella held in Mac's office, *not exactly the same words for the whole convo*, but the rest of the story belongs to me. If anyone else had an idea like this I'm sorry.

A couple hours earlier:

"You never finished your story," Stella started.  
"My story?"  
"Ella? Before the evil eye dropped into my latte, I had this feeling you were fishing for some advice."  
"You've known me too long."  
"Don't you forget that."

Stella sits down and Mac hangs up his jacket.

"Ella's living in a halfway house. She's been there since she got out of the hospital."

"I'm glad she's getting some help."

"She called and she wants to see me... and I'm not sure if paying her a visit would help or hurt. I've always said case closed but I can't shake this one. With her father murdered and her mother in jail, I feel like I should do something," he sits down.

"Sounds like this is more than just a visit."

He pauses, "Ever since I met this young woman she's been crying out for help and no one listened. She was living with both her parents and looking for companion ship on the internet. She slit her wrist to get my attention."

"And be damn if she didn't get it."

"I feel responsible Stella."

"She fabricated evidence Mac, jeopardized our case and very cleverly insinuated her way into your life."

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't help her."

"She's not your responsibility. You sound like me. This conversation is always reversed, I am the one who is driven by my emotions and you are the guy who goes by the book. I'm a little confused here, Mac." _Mac remains silent._ "You really care about her."

"We focus day in and day out in finding the criminal and then we tell ourselves it'll bring closure to the victims and they're families."

"And it does… you know that."

"Yeah," gets up from chair takes a deep breath. "I also know that the emotional trauma of a young woman should not be the occasional assignment of a couple of social workers outta college. I just want her to get better. I see a bright… intelligent young woman in Ella."

"I understand that," she said getting up. "But we've done our job. Move on. If you open that door, what next? You can't save them all."

They both smile… "I know, I know I said that more too many times to count. I guess I just, uh, needed to hear it from you."

___Stella smiles and walks out._

___It was about ten at night when Stella was searching for Mac, instead she runs into Lindsay. _

"Hey Linds, did you see where Mac went?"

"Um… he said he had to go do something, but he didn't tell me what. He said he shouldn't be gone for long."

"Oh okay, well, I'm just being paranoid."

"You like him, that's why."

"Lindsay, he is only my partner and best friend."

"I see the way you look at Mac Stell, you are slowly falling for him."

"Whatever and well I should be heading home… alone," she says with a small frown.

"Stella take it from me, just tell Mac how you feel, and maybe you won't feel lonely all the time."

"I can't Linds, I would love too, but I doubt Mac actually feels this way for me."

"We all see it Stell, just go to his place to see if he's there, if not then you don't have to tell him. I care for you guys Stella, and you deserve to be with a great man like Mac."

"But what if i can't come to telling him."

"You'll be great Stella, just go before I tell Mac."

"You wouldn't."

"Would I?" she frowns and Stella just gave up.

"Fine, I'll go, but if anything goes wrong I get to tell you I told you so."

"Deal, just go get your man," she grins and the two girls went their separate ways.

A few minutes later Stella arrived at Mac's apartment complex. She's been to his place a lot of time, but nothing like this. She takes the elevator to his level and walks over to his door. She was about to knock when the door opened. There was Ella, which left Stella shocked.

"Hey Stella," she smiles closing the door. "I got to get going, so see you around and by the way he was great," she smirks as she walks away.

That left Stella confused and she knocked on Mac's door. She opened it with him in boxers and putting on his shirt.

"Hi."

"Hey Mac, do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure," he steps aside and Stella enters and sees two cups of coffee on the table.

"What was Ella doing here?"

"I just took her out for coffee, you don't honestly think I slept with Ella, do you?"

"I'm not so sure, she was here and you answer your door in boxers."

"I was just changing Stella, I swear, I would never do anything like that with just any woman, no one holds passion for me."

"Okay Mac, I believe… you never ramble on unless you didn't have the need to protect yourself," she states and sat on the couch. "Well, you joining me or not?" she says patting the empty cushion, he shrugs and sits down next to her.

"I'm sorry Stella, I should have stayed away from her but…"

"Your heart got in the way of your mind, whenever a person is having a bad life you always have to help them out. I know you Mac," she says slightly gripping his thigh.

"Yeah, which scares me, you see right through me."

"Always have," she grins and tightens her grip.

"You're an amazing woman Stella, and you deserve someone who will treat you right."

"And do you have this someone in mind?"

He remains silent for a couple of seconds, "What?"

"Do you know a man that will be there for me no matter what?" she asks trying to make him admit he has feelings for her.

"They are hard to come by, I don't think anyone will be there for you no matter what except…" he pauses.

"Except who?" she grins.

"Um no one special."

"But your special to me."

His face gets a little flushed. They remain silent for a few minutes.

"Mac, do you ever think about… us?"

"Us… in what way, we've been best friends for 10 years… and I love that bond in our friendship holds."

"So do I Mac," she pauses and grips onto his hand. "But what if there's something more than just a strong friendship."

"Um, well… it's difficult, you're an attractive woman Stella, more attractive than any woman I went out with," he gulps and he grips her hand tighter. "I never felt this way for a friend before, or a woman for that matter. I like you Stella… I think even more than just friends, but… we are good friends what happens if?"

"If what?"

"We break up I wouldn't think it would be the same between us."

"Trust me Mac, we don't know everything unless we try it, and take risks."

"But I can't risk losing you Stella, without you I don't think I would be whole."

Stella smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah," he says looking down and playing with her fingers. "Recently I have been getting feelings for you, and I never actually wanted to admit that, I didn't want you to think I'm weak or for you to reject me."

"Mac, listen to me, you are too great of a man to reject, if women don't see that they don't deserve you."

"To tell you the truth I don't think I deserve you," he says looking up a smile coming upon his handsome face.

"Stella?"

"Yeah," she said losing connection with his blue eyes. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"I was staring and I didn't think I should have been."

"Stella, it's fine, okay… I don't mind it one bit," he says and got up. "Want something to drink or eat or something?"

"Um… actually I'm doing pretty good."

He comes back with a beer and crackers.

"Is that going to be your dinner, at least have something more appetizing."

"I don't want to have dinner by myself."

"Fine, but sooner or later you need a whole meal."

He took a swig of his beer, "You want some?"

Stella shakes her head, "No, but thanks for the offer."

"Whatever floats your boat Bonasera," he smiles.

"Mac about the us conversation earlier."

"Oh that…" he sighs. "I thought I would distract us from coming back to that convo."

"We don't have to if you don't feel comfortable discussing…"

"I wouldn't mind talking about it, but I just don't want to get hurt by anyone."

"Come on Mac, you can't honestly think that I'll break your heart."

"Stella, you mean a lot to me, that's why this is hard."

"You think too much especially about the negative things."

"And that's why woman rather not get involved with me."

"Well then those women are missing out on a good man, if I do say so myself."

"You really think so?"

"Most definitely Mac, I would never lie to you about how I really feel."

They sit there in silence for a few, she wanted to give Mac some time to think.

"Stella…"

"Yeah Mac, what's up?"

"I'm ready to take the next step with you, this talk made me realize that… that I should take chances with the only woman I care about."

She looks at him and he put his hand up to her cheek, and she places her hand on top of his.

"I care for you too Mac."

"I know, you're a wonderful woman," he smiles and got up. "I'll be back the beer just kicked in."

"Okay Mac," she smiles and he went to the bathroom.

Minutes later he came back, with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm back Stell," he says and sits down by her looking in her eyes. Before Stella could say anything Mac wrapped on arm around Stella's waist and placed his free hand on the back of her neck.

She did the same but had her hands up in his hair. They both closed their eyes and slowly started to lean in their heads tilted to opposite sides and Mac placed his lips on her. It was a strong, forceful, yet romantic kiss. She let him slip his tongue into her mouth and then she offered a soft moan.

They both pull back, smiling and their faces both flushed.

"That was great Mac."

"No you were great Stella," he said leaning back in for on more. They gently lowered themselves onto the couch.

"Let's not go all the way on the first night, okay?"

"Yeah Stella, you're right. Um we both have off tomorrow so how would you like to go out for lunch or something."

"I might like that," she grinned and kissed his cheek, both sitting back up.

"Stella, do you have to go?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid I do, but I don't want to just leave you here by yourself."

"No matter if your gone or not Stella, I can proudly say I will never fully be alone ever again."

She couldn't help but grin. He led Stella to the door and they had a long passionate good-bye kiss.

"Be careful heading home, all right."

"Sure thing, I can't let you risk losing me, well I'll see you tomorrow okay Mac."

"Yeah Stella, have a good nights sleep."

"Don't worry I will now," she placed one hand on his cheek and gently kissed the other. "If you get lonely you know where to find me."

"Yeah, night," he smiles as she walked out the door, he watched her until she safely made it to the elevator. "Bye my love," he smiles and goes back inside.

He knew deep in his heart that this relationship would last forever, and with that thought Mac had the best night of sleep in his whole life, and Stella was the cause of that. As the saying goes, the best relationships are based off of a great friendship.

_Hope you liked my very FIRST attempt at a one-shot hope you enjoyed it, all reviews are welcome so lurkers at least leave something, and check my profile for other CSI: NY stories._


End file.
